its a bad bad world part one
by Charmed Forever Fan
Summary: when the charmed ones send chris back.


**CHARMED**

**6X22: IT'S A BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD WORLD (1)**

**ORIGINAL AIR DATE ON WB: 5/16/2004**

**TRANSCRIBED FROM WB**

FADE IN:

SCENE #01:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - GREAT HALL -- DAY

(CHRIS stands high on a ladder and pulls out a blue book from the upper book

shelf. Down below, PAIGE and GIDEON stand hunched over the main table below

working on writing a spell.)

CHRIS: You know, your time travel section is due for a serious overhaul.

(GIDEON walks over the shelf and takes a small book out. He looks through it.)

CHRIS: I mean ... I can find more information Googling.

(GIDEON looks up from the book and turns to CHRIS, evidence that he's been half-

listening to his ramble.)

GIDEON: Googling?

CHRIS: Never mind.

(CHRIS walks down the step ladder and heads over to the table to check on

PAIGE'S progress.)

CHRIS: Any luck with that spell yet?

(PAIGE stops writing and looks up at CHRIS, rolling her eyes at him.)

PAIGE: You mean since the last two minutes you asked me?

(GIDEON puts the book down on the table and heads back to the shelf to get

something else.)

CHRIS: Look, I'm just getting a little nervous here, ok? My birthday is in two

days, and if I'm not outta here before I'm born --

PAIGE: What? Something bad that you don't know about could happen?

CHRIS: I just don't want to take any chances. Besides, I came here and did

what I had to do, and that was to save Wyatt. Now it's time for me to go home.

(The door closes. They look over and see PIPER and LEO walking into the Great

Hall. LEO'S pushing PIPER'S hospital suitcase in front of him. PAIGE and CHRIS

both think the same thing.)

PAIGE: Sooner than you might think.

CHRIS: (worried) Oh, no. No, no, no. Not yet. You're early.

PIPER: Oh, relax. I'm just getting a jump on things. I'm not in labor. I'm

sending some stuff back to the house.

CHRIS: Just don't scare me, ok?

LEO: What's the matter? Isn't the spell ready?

(GIDEON turns around to join the conversation, open book still in his hand.)

GIDEON: I think it's ready. It should work.

LEO: 'Should' work? What do you mean?

GIDEON: Well, there are no guarantees with time travel, Leo. You should know

that better than anyone.

(LEO doesn't say anything to that.)

GIDEON: Sorry. There's always a chance that something might go wrong.

LEO: All right. We're not taking any chances.

CHRIS: We might have to. I'm running out of time here.

LEO: No. I'm not sending you through a one-way portal unless I know where

you're gonna land.

GIDEON: You can never be certain. Unless, of course, you went, too. And even

then ...

LEO: All right. Let's just forget the spell and start to work on that potion

again.

GIDEON: But the spell has a better chance of working. It's the Power of Three.

(GIDEON glances at PAIGE who nods in agreement.)

LEO: Yes, but if something goes wrong, he'll have extra potion with him and he

can come right back.

PIPER: I agree. It sounds safer, so why don't you guys get to work on that?

(She glances at her suitcase.) Paige, can you orb these home for me? (PAIGE'S

eyes widen as if she's just forgotten something really important.) Just squeeze

them into the nursery or something.

PAIGE: Nursery?

PIPER: You did clean out the nursery, right?

PAIGE: Yeah. No. I was working on the spell. I'm sorry.

PIPER: Well, you better hurry, or else Baby Chris will be sleeping in your

room.

PAIGE: Yeah. Don't worry. I'm all over it.

(PAIGE walks over and grabs the suitcase handle.)

PAIGE: Ok.

(She orbs out. As her white orbs appear and disappear, PIPER shouts out another

reminder.)

PIPER: Don't forget diapers. (PAIGE'S orbs are completely gone.) Lots of

diapers.

CHRIS: Ok. Gotta get outta here.

CUT TO:

SCENE #02:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - GIDEON'S STUDY - DAY - CONTINUOUS

(The study door opens magically as GIDEON sweeps into his study. He clears the

door and waves his fingers. The door closes behind him. He walks over to the

carpet-like curtain hanging on the wall and pushes it aside to reveal a large

mirror.)

(He looks at his image inside the mirror.)

GIDEON/EVIL GIDEON: (both) They prepare to send ... the boy home.

(GIDEON sits down in the chair near the chess table set up in front of the

mirror. His mirror self, the EVIL GIDEON, remains standing. There are other

differences, on his side of the chess board, the white pieces are set up on the

table that ends inside the mirror's reflection where the black pieces are set

up.)

(From his seat, GIDEON looks up at his EVIL self.)

GIDEON: It's time.

EVIL GIDEON: For our plan to work, we have to get the sisters ...

GIDEON: ... and Leo and Chris out of the way. Don't worry. We will.

FADE TO

END OF TEASER

ROLL TITLE CREDITS

(COMMERCIAL SET)

FADE IN.

[EXT. VARIOUS SAN FRANCISCO CITY (STOCK) - DAY

SCENE #03:

[EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR - STREET -- DAY

(Camera holds on the Halliwell manor for a beat, then swings to the left to the

neighbor's driveway. The neighbor MRS. NOBLE, dressed in a pink jogging outfit,

makes her way toward the driveway. The camera continues around the driveway to

show PHOEBE just closing her car door, her hands full of shopping bags.

PHOEBE'S car is parked blocking the neighbor's driveway. Just beyond the

driveway on the side of the road is a huge garbage dumpster.)

(PHOEBE shuts the car door with her elbow. The background music stops. She

makes her way toward her house when someone calls out to her.)

MRS. NOBLE: Hello. Phoebe. Excuse me. Phoebe. Hello.

(PHOEBE turns around and smiles.)

PHOEBE: Hey, Mrs. Noble. What's up?

MRS. NOBLE: What's up is you parked in my driveway again.

(She points to PHOEBE'S car.)

PHOEBE: Yeah, unfortunately, there's nowhere else to park.

MRS. NOBLE: So I should suffer?

PHOEBE: Well, you know, Piper's bringing home the baby in a couple of days, and

I did a little shopping -

MRS. NOBLE: This is getting to be a real problem.

PHOEBE: You know what? Just do me a favor. Let me run inside and put these

bags down, and then I'll come outside and move the car.

(MRS. NOBLE turns and we hear sounds of an approaching officer car. She sees

the car and turns to look smugly at PHOEBE.)

(PHOEBE turns and sees the PATROL car parking near her car.)

PHOEBE: You called the patrol guy?

MRS. NOBLE: This is the third time this week you've blocked me.

PHOEBE: Yeah, well, if your dumpster didn't take up half the block, then I

wouldn't have to park in your driveway.

(MRS. NOBLE'S jaw drops at PHOEBE'S accusation. The PATROL OFFICER gets out of

his car and starts writing PHOEBE'S ticket.)

MRS. NOBLE: This is against neighborhood association rules.

PHOEBE: (to the PATROL OFFICER) Excuse me. Can you write her a citation for

that ugly eyesore dumpster there, please?

PATROL OFFICER: Homeowner's got a permit.

(PHOEBE turns and looks at MRS. NOBLE.)

PHOEBE: I don't have time for this.

(PHOEBE turns, ignores the ticket to her car and heads toward the house with her

packages.)

(The PATROL OFFICER puts the ticket under PHOEBE'S windshield wiper.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #04:

[INT. MANOR - PIPER'S BEDROOM -- DAY

(PAIGE is in the nursery putting the bassinet together. The room is a mess -

baby things and boxes are everywhere. She's wrestling with the bassinet cover

when PHOEBE walks into the room.)

PHOEBE: Oh, look at how cute. I remember when Baby Wyatt used to fit in here.

(PHOEBE puts the packages down on the floor near the bassinet.)

PAIGE: This is not cute. This is the bassinet from hell. Do you know how to

put this together?

PHOEBE: No. That would be a Leo thing. (PHOEBE picks up her packages and

heads for the bed.) I still can't believe we're bringing home a baby.

(PAIGE sits on the bed as PHOEBE places the packages on the bed also.)

PAIGE: Yeah, well, this baby's not gonna have anywhere to sleep.

PHOEBE: I know. What made us wait so long to do this baby room?

PAIGE: We were busy trying to keep Wyatt from turning evil.

PHOEBE: Here. Let me help you.

(PHOEBE unbuttons and removes her jacket.)

PAIGE: Yeah, which I'm glad we did, but it just means that he's gonna need a

bedroom.

(PHOEBE picks up the bassinet cover that PAIGE was struggling with and looks at

it.)

PHOEBE: Yeah, well, even if he was evil, we'd need another bedroom.

PAIGE: Yeah, but now with everybody coming home plus one, we're a room short.

PHOEBE: Well, I guess I can sleep on the couch. I just really think we need to

focus on the baby right now.

PAIGE: And on getting Chris home. Oh, remember him? You know, the nephew?

The one you've been avoiding?

(PHOEBE stops.)

PHOEBE: I am not.

PAIGE: Ok. So why weren't you helping Gideon and I with the spell?

PHOEBE: Because I was helping Leo trying to find the burdock root. It was very

hard to find. It's back-ordered everywhere. (She puts the bassinet cover

down.) You're right. You know what? We're just gonna get Chris a new

bassinet.

(She sighs and sits on the bed.)

PAIGE: I'm gonna miss him, too, you know.

(They both share a quiet moment.)

PHOEBE: It sucks. I mean, I know he's going back to a better future and all.

It's just ... we're just getting to know him, you know?

PAIGE: I know.

(Downstairs, the door bell rings. PAIGE and PHOEBE look at each other.

PHOEBE'S eyes widen as she suddenly remembers.)

PHOEBE: I forgot to move my car.

(PHOEBE gets up and heads out the room.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #05:

[EXT. MANOR - FRONT PORCH - DAY -- CONTINUOUS

(The front door opens and PHOEBE appears.)

PHOEBE: Sheila.

(SHEILA'S standing on the front porch crying.)

SHEILA MORRIS: (crying) It's getting to be a habit, isn't it? Me showing up a

wreck.

(She sniffles.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #06:

[INT. MANOR - LIVING ROOM - DAY -- CONTINUOUS

(PHOEBE holds out a box of tissues for SHEILA. She takes one. PHOEBE sits down

the couch to listen.)

SHEILA MORRIS: We never fight, that's the thing. At least we never used to,

but lately, Darryl's just been so on edge, you know?

PHOEBE: Any idea why?

SHEILA MORRIS: Actually, I was hoping you might know.

PHOEBE: Me?

SHEILA MORRIS: I went to his work the other day just to say hi, and I saw an

arrest warrant on his desk ... for Chris.

PHOEBE: Chris? Are--are you sure?

SHEILA MORRIS: I'm positive. I even asked him about it, if he was gonna make it

go away, and that's when he just lost it. He told me to stay out of it and stay

away from you girls from now on. Did something happen that I don't know about?

PHOEBE: A couple of weeks ago, Darryl got really scared when he was trying to

cover up for us, and we felt horrible, you know, but obviously, it really

affected him.

SHEILA MORRIS: Enough not to cover for Chris?

PHOEBE: He got really scared. Maybe you just need to give him some time.

SHEILA MORRIS: Yeah, but that doesn't help you right now, and it doesn't help

Chris. Look, I--I love Darryl, and I--I know this is eating him up inside, but

you girls are like family to us. You don't turn your back on family.

(Warmed by her words, PHOEBE smiles.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #07:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - GREAT HALL -- DAY

(CHRIS is standing in front of the wall in the Great Hall drawing a large

triquetra symbol in the center with a thick piece of white chalk.)

CHRIS: I wonder how different the future's gonna be, how much different my life

is gonna be.

(CHRIS takes a step back, his eyes on the wall and symbol in front of him. LEO

is walking across the room behind him and over hears CHRIS' musings.)

LEO: I just want you to get home safely. (CHRIS tosses the piece of chalk to

the side.) Now remember, if anything seems different, we have another vial of

this to get back right away.

(LEO holds up the vials in his hand, although CHRIS' back is still to him.

CHRIS stares at the wall in front of him, the soon-to-be gateway back to his

future.)

(He smiles wryly and turns around to look at LEO.)

CHRIS: You worry too much, you know that? I'll be fine.

LEO: I'm your father. It's my job to worry. Now listen, when you get back

there, you gotta take it easy on Wyatt, ok? You can't hold a grudge.

CHRIS: Hey, as long as he's not Ruler of All Evil, I'm cool.

LEO: I'm serious. He's gonna be different. Good. He's not gonna remember he

wasn't. So if you really want to change the future, you gotta start with a

clean slate.

CHRIS: Ok. Ok. I get it. How about you? Are you starting with a clean

slate?

LEO: How do you mean?

CHRIS: Like you and mom. Look, all I'm saying is I'd like to know where you

two are headed before I go back, that's all.

LEO: (sighs) It's complicated. I'm an Elder. I made a commitment.

CHRIS: So? It's not like you haven't broken the rules before. I'm living

proof of that.

LEO: (sighs and smiles) Yeah. (He thinks about it and smiles a bit.) We'll

see. Listen, we have enough of this stuff if you want to try a dry run before

everybody gets here. What do you think?

(CHRIS glances back at the wall. He's game.)

CHRIS: Yeah. Let's do it.

(CHRIS takes up position next to LEO. LEO pulls his hand back and throws the

blue vial at the wall.)

[SLOW MOTION

(The vial is hurled across the room, flipping over and over and is headed

straight for the wall. Before impacting, the vial breaks and shatters. A few

wispy strands of smoke rise up from the impact, a majority of the liquid landing

flat on the floor.)

[RESUME MOTION

(The glass falls to the floor. Nothing happens. The triquetra symbol is still

on the wall. No portal has been opened.)

(CHRIS and LEO sigh.)

(They both stare at the wall and cross their arms in front of them.)

LEO: (confused) That should have worked.

(On the floor is the blue puddle of potion.)

(LEO turns to look at CHRIS.)

LEO: I'll get you home, buddy, I promise.

(LEO puts a hand on CHRIS' shoulder, turns and walks away. CHRIS gives the wall

one last glance, sighs again, then turns to follow LEO.)

(Camera holds on the blue puddle of potion on the floor. Right next to it, a

blood drop hits the floor. A second later and a second blood drop appears. A

third and a fourth blood drop appear on the floor. The direction of the blood

drops appears to be moving toward the door.)

(LEO and CHRIS are walking away and don't notice the blood on the ground.)

LEO: We're going to figure this out. You've got to keep your head on.

(Across the room, headed toward the door, more blood drops appear.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #08:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - GIDEON'S STUDY -- DAY

(The door to the study magically opens. There's a beat where we see nothing,

then a cloud of black smoke appears. GIDEON walks out of the smoke mid-stride,

appearing out of nowhere. He looks down at the cut in his left hand. He waves

his good hand and the door closes behind him.)

(He heads for the wall and motions, magically pushing the curtain in front of

the mirror aside.)

(EVIL GIDEON is on the other side licking the blood of his cut right hand. He

looks at GIDEON. As they speak, there's an eerie echo in the room.)

EVIL GIDEON: Their potion almost certainly would have worked.

GIDEON: We stopped them just in time, though it ...

EVIL GIDEON: ... wasn't supposed ... (through gritted teeth) ... to hurt.

(EVIL GIDEON pulls out a large glass shard from his palm. GIDEON also pulls out

a glass shard from his palm. He looks at the mirror. EVIL GIDEON turns his

bleeding palm toward GIDEON.)

EVIL GIDEON: Shall we?

(GIDEON raises his bloody palm, facing it toward the mirror. Together, they

face the palms of their hands toward each other. Through some kind of magic

generated by the opposite forces, the center of their hands glow yellow - and

heal.)

(EVIL GIDEON smiles with relief. They both lower their hands.)

GIDEON: Thank you.

EVIL GIDEON: Thank you.

GIDEON: At least now they'll be forced to use our spell.

EVIL GIDEON: The sooner the better. Wyatt's magic grows stronger by the day.

GIDEON: That much power in one being...

EVIL GIDEON: ... is bound to turn him...

GIDEON: Evil.

EVIL GIDEON: Good.

(They share a look.)

EVIL GIDEON: We have to get those that protect him out of the way.

GIDEON: Starting with Leo and Chris.

(There's a knock on his study door. EVIL GIDEON hides out of view while GIDEON

turns around to see who it is.)

(The door opens and LEO pokes his head into the study.)

LEO: (echo-y) Gideon?

(GIDEON turns and glances nervously at the uncovered mirror, but rather than

calling attention to it by covering it, he ignores it and walks toward LEO.)

(LEO steps into the study.)

LEO: (echo-y) Hey, it looks like we're gonna need that spell after all. Is

there an echo in here?

GIDEON: It's poor acoustics. Have Piper gather her sisters, and I'll get the

spell.

LEO: Ok. You know, I don't understand what happened. That potion should have

worked.

GIDEON: Like I said, time travel is tricky. You will still be escorting your

son?

LEO: Well, I think so. I think it's safest, don't you?

GIDEON: Absolutely. Gather everyone together. I'll be right along.

(GIDEON guides LEO out of the study. LEO leaves. GIDEON turns around to head

back to the mirror. He waves his hand absently and the door magically starts to

close behind him. As soon as he reaches the mirror view, EVIL GIDEON floats

into view also.)

(The door closes.)

EVIL GIDEON: Here they come.

(They share a pleased smirk as their plan comes together.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #09:

[EXT. POLICE STATION - FRONT WALK -- DAY

(A police car pulls up into the drive. PHOEBE and PAIGE run across the parking

lot trying to catch DARRYL on his way into the station.)

PHOEBE: Darryl.

PAIGE: Hey. Darryl.

PHOEBE: Darryl. Stop.

(PHOEBE and PAIGE run in front of DARRYL stopping him on the front walk.)

PHOEBE: We just need to talk to you.

DARRYL: We have nothing to talk about.

PAIGE: Look, Chris is going home today to his ... future home.

PHOEBE: Yeah, and we were hoping, you know, that you could find it in the

goodness of your heart, even though we know that you're mad at us, to, you know,

just ... throw away his file.

PAIGE: The one with the little arrest warrant in it.

DARRYL: Apparently, I haven't made myself clear. I am done covering for you.

Done. Now if you'll excuse me.

(DARRYL takes a step to walk past them, but PHOEBE puts out her hands to stop

him.)

PHOEBE: Darryl, think about it. Ok? The cops are gonna come for Chris, and

what are they gonna find? They're gonna find a little itsy-bitsy baby.

PAIGE: And then they're gonna find us, which risks exposure.

DARRYL: Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you broke Chris out

of jail. Inspector Sheridan thinks that Chris' breakout was an inside job,

which, if I'm not careful, could point back to me. I've got a family to think

about, too, you know. (He glances behind him and sees INSPECTOR SHERIDAN

walking toward them.) Great. (She stops next to DARRYL.) Inspector Sheridan.

(She stops and looks at PHOEBE and PAIGE.)

SHERIDAN: Have you seen Chris lately?

PHOEBE: Chris who?

SHERIDAN: (to DARRYL) When you have a minute.

(SHERIDAN walks past them and toward the building. Without a word, DARRYL

follows her in.)

(PHOEBE and PAIGE turn and watch them go. PAIGE sighs.)

PAIGE: At least Chris isn't gonna have to deal with her in the future.

CUT TO:

SCENE #10:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - GREAT HALL -- DAY

(LEO walks into the Great Hall pushing WYATT in his stroller. PIPER walks in

alongside LEO. CHRIS sighs and turns around.)

CHRIS: Where are Phoebe and Paige?

PIPER: I'm sure they'll be here soon.

CHRIS: Soon? Soon is when Dad and I have to go.

PIPER: (surprised) Dad? What do you mean? (She turns to look at LEO.) Wait.

You're gonna go, too?

LEO: Just long enough to make sure he gets where he needs to be.

PIPER: And when exactly were you gonna tell me about this?

CHRIS: I told him he didn't have to come. I don't need him.

LEO: No. It's too dangerous. Remember the last time you went through a

portal? You were almost dinosaur kibble. I have to go.

PIPER: You're right. It is dangerous, but not as dangerous as leaving Wyatt

alone while I'm in labor.

LEO: I'll be back, I promise.

(A door closes and footsteps approach. GIDEON turns the corner and heads to the

Great Hall, an open book in his hand.)

GIDEON: Sorry. I just wanted to go over the spell one more time, make a few

tweaks.

PIPER: (not liking the sound of it) Tweaks? Let me see that.

(PIPER reaches out and grabs the spell from GIDEON'S hands to look at it.

PHOEBE and PAIGE orb into the hall.)

CHRIS: Finally. Where have you two been?

PAIGE: Sorry. We were a little, uh ... held up.

PHOEBE: But we're here now, so let's get this show on the road, you know? The

clock's a-tickin'. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

PIPER: Since when are you in such a hurry to say good-bye?

PHOEBE: Well, since something happened with the thing ... and the thing ...

with the thing.

CHRIS: Huh?

(PHOEBE looks nervously from CHRIS to PIPER. She caves.)

PHOEBE: There's a warrant out for Chris' arrest.

LEO: What?

PAIGE: Yeah. I tried to get Darryl to bury it, but he's not really on our side

anymore.

CHRIS: Oh, this is bad. If I leave, and they can't find me, they're gonna come

after you.

(GIDEON listens quietly to the exchange.)

PHOEBE: It's ok. We've been through worse. We'll get through this. We'll

figure it out. (CHRIS sighs.) And if you get back to the future and we're in

jail, you just have to bust us out.

(She smiles.)

(PHOEBE holds out her hands for him. CHRIS steps forward and grasps them in his

own.)

PHOEBE: You just go back to that beautiful, peaceful world that you helped

create. (They hug each other.) I'm really gonna miss you.

CHRIS: I'll miss you, too.

(They pull apart and CHRIS takes a step back. PAIGE steps forward.)

PAIGE: Aw. Here comes the huggin' part.

(She gives him a hug. She steps back. CHRIS turns to look at PIPER. She steps

forward and gives him a hug.)

PIPER: Thank you for coming here. I love you.

CHRIS: I love you so much, mom.

(They step apart.)

PIPER: Now go on. Hurry. (to LEO) You be safe.

(CHRIS looks at GIDEON and nods to him.)

CHRIS: Thanks for all your help.

GIDEON: You did a noble thing in coming here.

(CHRIS nods slightly. He looks down at WYATT sitting in his stroller.)

CHRIS: (shooting sound) Pow. Be good.

(All the good-byes said, CHRIS and LEO turns to face the wall. The girls start

to read the spell.)

PIPER, PHOEBE & PAIGE: (together)

In this place and in this hour,

we call upon the ancient power,

open the door through time and space,

(The portal in the triquietra symbol opens.)

create a path to another place."

(CHRIS and LEO walk into the portal.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #11:

[INT. (EVIL) MAGIC SCHOOL - GREAT HALL - MIRROR WORLD -- DAY

(On the other side of another wall, another triquetra symbol glows as the portal

opens. LEO and CHRIS step out into the Great Hall. They stop and look around

the place, not recognizing anything around them.)

(Standing in front of them are EVIL PIPER, EVIL PAIGE, EVIL PHOEBE and EVIL

GIDEON. EVIL GIDEON has a familiar hand on EVIL PHOEBE'S shoulder. The women

look at LEO and CHRIS.)

CHRIS: Where are we?

(LEO turns and looks back at the portal behind them.)

FLASH TO:

SCENE #12:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - GREAT HALL -- DAY

(The open portal glows and swirls. Then closes. EVIL LEO and EVIL CHRIS look

back at the wall. They slowly turn to look out in front of them.)

EVIL LEO: I have no idea.

(EVIL CHRIS, sporting longer hair and a pierced eyebrow, looks at the women in

front of him. EVIL LEO glances from EVIL CHRIS to PIPER, PAIGE and PHOEBE.)

(Far shot of everyone in the room.)

FADE OUT

(COMMERCIAL SET)

FADE IN.

SCENE #13:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - GREAT HALL -- DAY

(We continue where we left off. Everyone stares at each other. Suddenly

GIDEON'S spurred into action. He heads toward EVIL LEO.)

GIDEON: Something's gone wrong. Don't let them leave.

(EVIL LEO sticks out a hand and pushes GIDEON backward into PHOEBE. They both

fall to the floor.)

(EVIL CHRIS holds out his hand and a DARKLIGHTER'S crossbow and arrow appears,

locked, loaded and ready to fire.)

(He raises the crossbow, aims and fires. The arrow shoots toward PAIGE.)

(PIPER gasps, raises her hands and freezes the arrow in mid-air.)

PIPER: (angry) Are you out of your mind?

(PIPER knocks the arrow out of the air.)

(Not liking this one bit, EVIL LEO turns to EVIL CHRIS.)

EVIL LEO: Follow me.

(They both orb out of the room, their bodies turning into disappearing black orb

lights as they leave.)

(PIPER gasps, her eyes wide as she stares at the spot where they used to be.

She can't believe it.)

PHOEBE: What the hell was that all about?

(PHOEBE gets to her feet and walks over to the spot in front of the wall.

GIDEON also gets to his feet.)

GIDEON: I'm not sure.

PAIGE: You're not sure? Chris just tried to kill me, and you're not sure? We

were supposed to send him back to the future, not turn him into a darklighter.

PIPER: Excuse me, people. Those were black orbs. Where did they get black

orbs from?

(PHOEBE turns around and immediately sees how agitated PIPER is.)

PHOEBE: Breathe. Breathe, Piper. You don't wanna go into labor yet.

(PHOEBE walks toward PIPER and starts to rub her tummy.)

PAIGE: Well?

GIDEON: Perhaps the spell wasn't specific enough.

PHOEBE: Meaning what?

GIDEON: Meaning it worked, obviously. It opened up a portal. Not to another

time, but ... to another ... world. A parallel world. Not just any parallel

world. One that's the exact reverse of ours.

PAIGE: Reverse like what? Reverse like evil?

(PAIGE steps forward. GIDEON turns around to look at her.)

GIDEON: Precisely. You see, it's all part of the grand design. A universe

destined to maintain balance. Light and dark, yin and yang, good and evil. For

good to prevail in this world, then an equally evil world must also exist.

PAIGE: Well, that's quite a faulty design, isn't it?

GIDEON: No, it's not, Paige. Balance is everything. Without it, the cosmos

doesn't spin.

PIPER: Are you telling me that when Our Leo and Chris stepped in there, their

evil selves stepped out?

GIDEON: Yes. It's a mirror world. Whatever happens there happens here.

PHOEBE: So our Leo and Chris are in their evil world.

PIPER: Well, we gotta go get 'em.

PHOEBE: (to PIPER) You can't go get them. You're not going anywhere.

(GIDEON turns around to look at the wall, letting the sisters argue out a plan

to his liking from the seeds he planted.)

PAIGE: Besides, what about those evil fellas that just came through here?

PIPER: We'll go get them later.

GIDEON: Actually, I think you should go after them now.

PHOEBE: Why?

(GIDEON turns and looks at PHOEBE.)

GIDEON: Because for every second that they're in our world, they risk throwing

off the balance by doing something evil.

CUT TO:

SCENE #14:

[EXT. GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE - TALLEST TOWER - DAY

(Hanging out on the tallest tower of the Golden Gate Bridge, EVIL CHRIS drinks

from a beer bottle as EVIL LEO stands by and watches him.)

EVIL LEO: You ever see anything so good? It's disgusting.

EVIL CHRIS: Can you believe all the liquor stores are closed in the mornings

here? What's up with that?

EVIL LEO: Didn't stop you from kicking down the door to get in. (EVIL CHRIS

nods his head some.) Why didn't you orb in?

EVIL CHRIS: What's the fun in that?

(EVIL CHRIS takes another drink from the beer bottle. EVIL LEO chuckles in

appreciation.)

(EVIL CHRIS takes his last chug from the beer bottle and deliberately holds it

out over the edge of the bridge. He lets go and drops the bottle down on the

unsuspecting people below.)

EVIL LEO: Strange. Everything seems the same, but ... kinda different, you

know? It's cleaner, it's happier, it's more civilized.

(EVIL CHRIS smiles as off screen we hear a car crashing and people screaming.

He turns to look at EVIL LEO.)

EVIL CHRIS: Now that's what I'm talking about.

EVIL LEO: This place makes me sick. I gotta get out of here.

EVUK CHRIS: Gives you an idea of what kind of awful, saccharine future I came

from, why I had to come back and change it so bad.

EVIL LEO: And I'll always be proud of you for that. You saved Wyatt from

turning good. You gave us a second chance. The least I could do is get you

back to your future, back to evil.

EVIL CHRIS: Thanks, dad.

EVIL LEO: First we gotta get back to our world, though. We're gonna need the

Power of Three to do that.

EVIL CHRIS: Well, we can't trust those pollyanna witches. They're too good.

God. Who do I have to kill so we can get out of here?

EVIL LEO: I think I might know somebody, somebody we can use to force the

sisters to help us.

CUT TO:

SCENE #15:

[INT. MANOR - ATTIC - DAY

(PHOEBE sits at the table scrying for EVIL LEO and EVIL CHRIS while PAIGE

examines the crystals from the box.)

PHOEBE: I don't understand. If they're just like our Leo and our Chris, then

why do we need a crystal cage to trap them?

PAIGE: So they don't try to kill us again, for one thing.

PHOEBE: Yeah, I don't think they were trying to kill us. I think that they

were just surprised, like we were.

PAIGE: Yeah, well, I am not taking any chances. Hey, did you get any hits yet?

PHOEBE: No, nothing. They must not be doing anything evil.

PAIGE: Yeah, well, if Gideon's right, it's just a matter of time. (bad

imitation of GIDEON) Besides, we wouldn't want the cosmos to stop spinning,

would we?

PHOEBE: It's so weird to think that there are evil twins of us out there doing

the exact same things as we are right now.

PAIGE: I can't think about that. It hurts my brain.

(The scrying crystal hits the map.)

PHOEBE: Oh! I got 'em.

(PAIGE walks over and takes a look at the map.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #16:

[EXT. ALLEYWAY - DAY

(EVIL CHRIS smashes the garbage can cover against an already beaten DARRYL being

held up by EVIL LEO. DARRYL falls back against the wooden pallets on the alley

floor. EVIL CHRIS tosses the garbage can cover to the side.)

DARRYL: What the hell's wrong with you? I'm a cop.

EVIL LEO: Pretty wimpy-looking one, too, if you ask me.

EVIL CHRIS: Nothing like our Darryl.

(EVIL CHRIS takes a couple of steps toward DARRYL who scrambles back a bit.)

EVIL CHRIS: I think that's the cheapest suit I've ever seen. What's the

matter, huh? Girls not paying you enough?

DARRYL: Paying me? What has gotten into you?

(EVIL CHRIS grabs DARRYL by his suit lapels.)

EVIL CHRIS: Let's just say I don't like you coming at me in either world.

(EVIL CHRIS tosses DARRYL across the alley. DARRYL lands against the stacks of

garbage hard.)

EVIL CHRIS: This almost isn't any fun.

(DARRYL scrambles and pulls out his gun. He holds it point blank at EVIL CHRIS

and EVIL LEO.)

DARRYL: I don't care if you are under some kind of spell. Come any closer,

I'll shoot. I swear.

EVIL CHRIS: Gun.

(The gun black orbs out of DARRYL'S grip and into EVIL CHRIS' hand. EVIL CHRIS

laughs. DARRYL looks fearfully surprised.)

EVIL CHRIS: Now this is fun.

(EVIL CHRIS points the gun back at DARRYL, but EVIL LEO stops him.)

EVIL LEO: Not yet. We still need him for leverage. He's no good to us dead.

Not yet, anyway.

(Knowing that he's right, EVIL CHRIS lets EVIL LEO take the gun from him.)

(DARRYL sees PAIGE and PHOEBE orb in behind EVIL LEO and EVIL CHRIS. PAIGE puts

two crystals down on the ground.)

DARRYL: See? This is the crazy-ass kind of stuff that makes me not wanna have

anything to do with you people.

(PAIGE orbs out.)

EVIL CHRIS: Who are you talking to?

PHOEBE: Us.

(EVIL LEO turns around. PHOEBE kicks the gun out of his grip.)

EVIL LEO: That's not gonna stop us.

(PAIGE orbs in behind them.)

PHOEBE: No, but ...

PAIGE: ... this will.

(PAIGE puts the crystals down on the ground activating the crystal cage around

them. EVIL CHRIS closes his eyes and sighs.)

EVIL LEO: Son of a bitch.

(EVIL LEO powers up an energy ball ...

EVIL CHRIS: No-

... and throws it at the cage bars trying to get out. The energy ball bounces

inside the cage. They duck trying to avoid getting hit. The energy ball powers

out.)

PAIGE: Nice firepower, Leo. I didn't know you had it in you.

PHOEBE: Don't go anywhere.

(PHOEBE walks over to help DARRYL. He sees her outstretched hand and backs away

from her, scrambling to his feet.)

DARRYL: (scared) Stay away from me.

PHOEBE: Darryl, let us take you to Gideon. He can heal you.

DARRYL: No! Stay away!

PAIGE: Darryl, please.

DARRYL: I said no, damn it! Leave me alone. I don't wanna have anything to do

with you people anymore. Don't you understand?

(DARRYL runs away from the alley.)

PHOEBE: (sighs) Well, I don't think that helped our cause any.

CUT TO:

SCENE #17:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - GIDEON'S STUDY - DAY

(GIDEON and EVIL GIDEON are seated on their own sides of the mirror over the

chessboard.)

GIDEON: My Charmed Ones will be joining you soon. Are you certain you can keep

EVIL GIDEON: ... mine away? Absolutely. I told them to wait at the manor for

the good Leo and Chris to come to them. (He points to the chessboard.) I'm

taking your knight.

(The black knight inside the mirror world moves through the mirror and over to

this side where it crashes into the white knight smashing it into bits.)

GIDEON: I knew you'd do that. (Both GIDEONS lean forward in their seats as

they stare at the chessboard thinking about their next move.) So the next move,

of course, is ...

EVIL GIDEON: ... Piper. Once she's in labor, we'll have a clear shot at the

boy.

GIDOEN: If we impress upon her the extent of the danger her sisters are in ...

EVIL GIDEON: ... it will expedite matters.

GIDEON: But everything has to happen quickly. We're tinkering here with the

grand design, risking its tenuous stability ...

EVIL GIDEON: ... by creating an imbalance of power on one side. I know. But

it's a far greater risk to allow Wyatt to grow up.

GIDEON: ... To threaten both worlds. I agree.

(With a wave of his finger, GIDEON moves his white knight and smashes into EVIL

GIDEON'S black queen.)

EVIL GIDEON: (smiling) I like the way you think.

(GIDEON smiles back in appreciation.)

PHOEBE: (o.s.) Gideon?

(GIDEON gets to his feet, his head turned toward the door.)

EVIL GIDEON: No echo.

GIDEON: A good sign.

(EVIL GIDEON stands up also.)

EVIL GIDEON: They can never know we were behind this.

GIDEON: They won't.

(He sighs, glances back at the mirror and heads out the door to see what PHOEBE

wants.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #18:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - GREAT HALL - DAY - CONTINUOUS

(PAIGE and PHOEBE wait in the great hall. They hear the door close and turn to

see GIDEON walking into the room.)

GIDEON: Did you catch them?

PAIGE: Yeah, stuck 'em in a classroom, and, you know, they can't orb out of

there.

PHOEBE: They are a little feistier than the real Chris and Leo. I don't know

how we're going to get them to cooperate.

GIDEON: Hmm. Well, I'm sure your evil counterparts are anticipating exactly

the same problems since, other than morality, you're one and the same.

PHOEBE: How does that help us figure out what we're supposed to do?

GIDEON: Perhaps you should trade yourselves. You go into their world, they'll

come into ours. You can each retrieve your respective Leo and Chris.

PAIGE: Kind of makes sense.

PHOEBE: And what about your evil counterpart? Will he be hip to this plan?

GIDEON: I have every confidence that he will be waiting there exactly as I am

here. But remember, good or evil, we're all after the same thing -- Leo and

Chris returned and the cosmic balance restored.

PHOEBE: Get Piper. We're gonna need the Power of Three.

CUT TO:

SCENE #19:

[INT. (EVIL) MAGIC SCHOOL - GREAT HALL - MIRROR WORLD - DAY

(Open on the chalk-drawn triquetra on the Great Hall wall. It glows white and

the portal between the two worlds opens. PHOEBE and PAIGE step out of the

portal and into the Great Hall in the Mirror World..)

(They step into the hall and look around. Immediately they notice the

differences -- darker, more malevolent weapons garnish the walls; torturous,

evil looking devices are out in the open.)

(PHOEBE and PAIGE step away from each other to explore the Hall.)

PAIGE: Ok, where is everybody? Isn't Piper supposed to be here?

(PHOEBE backs away and edges closer to PAIGE. PAIGE turns around and makes her

way closer to PHOEBE.)

PHOEBE: This is weird. I don't think we should be here.

PHOEBE: We should get out of here.

(Suddenly, a white light appears out of nowhere and heads straight for them.

They both duck.)

PAIGE/PHOEBE: (ducking) Aah!

(The white light brushes past them.)

(EVIL GIDEON appears walking straight for them.)

EVIL GIDEON: What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here.

(Not liking the sound of that, PAIGE and PHOEBE both turn to the portal and see

it close trapping in the mirrored world.)

SCENE #20:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - GREAT HALL - DAY - CONTINUOUS

(PIPER sees the portal close and turns around to look at GIDEON, her look of

surprise evident on her face.)

PIPER: Why didn't they come through? Where are they?

GIDEON: I don't know.

(PIPER takes a panicking breath and exhales.)

PIPER: Ooh.

(She puts a hand under her protruding belly to steady herself as she makes her

way toward the chair. GIDEON steps forward to help her.)

GIDEON: Easy, Piper. Try to relax. (PIPER sits down.) We wouldn't you to go

into premature labor, now, would we?

(GIDEON, full of fake concern for PIPER'S condition, glances up at WYATT, their

gazes meet and hold.)

FADE OUT

(COMMERCIAL SET)

FADE IN.

SCENE #21:

[INT. (EVIL) MAGIC SCHOOL - GREAT HALL - MIRROR WORLD -- DAY

(Open on the chalk-drawn triquetra. PHOEBE and PAIGE turn to look at EVIL

GIDEON who is full of fake-concern for their arrival.)

EVIL GIDEON: You have no idea what you've done. Just by coming here, you may

have thrown both worlds irreversibly out of balance.

PAIGE: Ok, well, doesn't killing us sort of do that, too?

EVIL GIDEON: Don't be ridiculous. If I wanted to kill you, I would have. I

was just ... caught off guard.

PHOEBE: Well, you need to relax there, tiger.

EVIL GIDEON: It's a different world here ... "Phoebes". One filled with

distrust, even amongst allies.

PHOEBE: I don't understand. Where are your Paige and Phoebe?

EVIL GIDEON: Out looking for your Leo and Chris. They were supposed to bring

them back here.

PHOEBE: Well, your Leo and Chris are at our magic school waiting to be rescued.

(EVIL GIDEON puts a familiar hand on PHOEBE'S shoulder. She's caught off-guard

by the familiarity.)

PHOEBE: (smiling ickily at the gesture) Yes.

PAIGE: Ok, this is just one big mess. What happened to the whole yin-yang

business?

EVIL GIDEON: It's been thrown off, possibly as a result of the exchange of Leo

and Chris. Two worlds ... that mirror each other when they're in balance. And

they no longer are.

PAIGE: Ok. If it's already bad, what's gonna happen now that we're here?

EVIL GIDEON: With both sets of sisters on the same side, the balance is

dangerously at risk. (He reaches over and grasps their hands.) We have to work

quickly to correct it.

(PHOEBE brushes his graspy, grabby hands away from her.)

PHOEBE: If you are suggesting a plan, don't. We've got it covered. You don't

worry about it. We need to find his Piper.

EVIL GIDEON: If you do, she'll probably kill you. She's evil, remember, and

she's got a terrible temper. Worse when she's pregnant.

(PHOEBE and PAIGE look at each other and shake their heads.)

PHOEBE: Yeah, that's not much different in our world. Trust us, we can handle

it.

PAIGE: (rolls her eyes upward) Yeah.

EVIL GIDEON: Your instincts are right to distrust me. (EVIL GIDEON reaches out

and picks off a thread off of PHOEBE'S shirt.) I am evil, after all. But we

both want the same thing.

PAIGE: Ok, well, there's a little problem with that because your girls didn't

uphold their end of the bargain. They did not find our guys.

(He walks toward them, brushing past them. They turn around to look at him, he

turns to look back at them.)

EVIL GIDEON: But you will. You know them ... know how they think.

PHOEBE: Ok, so we're gonna bring you your Chris and Leo, and then what?

EVIL GIDEON: You'll have our Piper for a Power-of-Three spell. She'll know

it's the only way to get her men back. And if you encounter your counterparts,

be careful. They will kill you.

(PAIGE and PHOEBE orb out of the Evil Magic School.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #22:

[EXT. (EVIL) HALLIWELL MANOR - STREET - MIRROR WORLD -- DAY

(The world has gone to hell.)

(Open on some rats on the side of the road going through some garbage thrown on

the ground. Broken car sirens blare in the background, loud pulsating rap music

can be heard. The houses look the same, but the front yards are unkempt and

dirty as trash litters the street.)

MALE VOICE: Hey, give it up, Lady!

FEMALE VOICE: Hey! My purse! Come on!

(A man runs down the street with the purse tucked under his arm as the other

neighbors ignore the theft.)

(PAIGE and PHOEBE duck out from behind an abandoned car parked on the side of

the road. They take a good look around the area.)

PAIGE: Ok, this place isn't just evil, it's ugly.

(They turn to look at their house in this evil world.)

PHOEBE: Oh, I don't think they're home. And I don't wanna go in there to find

out.

PAIGE: Charmed Ones working for Evil. Who would've thunk it? Well, I'm with

ya, especially after Gideon's little warning.

(A kid riding a bike, takes the metal rod he's carrying, swings and breaks the

car window.)

PHOEBE: (to the kid) Hey!

(They turn back to consider the house and whether they should go inside ... or

not.)

PAIGE: I don't think Chris and Leo would've gone into that house either.

PHOEBE: Maybe they went to see Darryl like their counterparts did. I think we

should talk to Darryl.

PAIGE: I don't think if Darryl wants to talk to us in the good world, he's not

gonna wanna talk to us in the evil world.

(A neighbor, out walking his barking and growling rotweiler rounds the corner.

PHOEBE is startled by the dog.)

PHOEBE: Ooh!

(They turn and walk across the street to avoid the dog.)

(They watch as a taxi drives down the street on the top of the roof is an

advertisement: "ASK PHOEBE / READ ME ... OR ELSE".)

PHOEBE: Maybe he will, if he thinks we're them.

PAIGE: Ok, I really think we need to get out of here.

(PAIGE takes out her cell phone.)

PHOEBE: What're you doing?

(She speed dials.)

PAIGE: I wanna see if this works in the parallel world. Ah! It does. (to the

phone) Hi, can I have Lieutenant Morris, please?

EVIL PATROL OFFICER: (o.s.) Hey!

(They turn and see the EVIL PATROL OFFICER walking toward the EVIL MRS. NOBLE in

her black jogging outfit leaning back against the parked car.)

EVIL PATROL OFFICER: Lady, you want me to give her a second citation, it's

gonna cost ya.

EVIL MRS. NOBLE: (resisting) Why, you greedy son of a -- haven't I given you

enough already?

EVIL PATROL OFFICER: Hey, don't give me that!

(He pushes her back.)

PHOEBE: Hey, leave her alone!

(The EVIL PATROL OFFICER sees PHOEBE and PAIGE walking toward him and

immediately starts to back away from them, making a hasty excuse.)

EVIL PATROL OFFICER: I, uh, I wasn't really gonna give you that citation.

(He turns and runs as they reach the EVIL MRS. NOBLE. PHOEBE helps her to her

feet. As soon as she gets a good look at PHOEBE, the EVIL MRS. NOBLE lets out a

scream. She turns and runs away from them.)

EVIL MRS. NOBLE: Aah!

(PHOEBE turns to look at PAIGE.)

PHOEBE: Wow. We must be some bad-ass witches in this world.

PAIGE: Yeah. Remember that for when we meet up with bad-ass Darryl.

CUT TO:

SCENE #23:

[INT. P-3 - MIRROR WORLD -- DAY

(P-3 is now a strip joint. There are scantily clad women dancing up on stage.

EVIL DARRYL sits on a seat getting a lap dance from one of the girls.)

(PAIGE and PHOEBE walk into the club.)

PAIGE: Well, it looks like everybody's enjoying themselves.

(PHOEBE spots DARRYL.)

PHOEBE: (points) Including Darryl.

(PAIGE sees DARRYL.)

PHOEBE: Ugh. Ok, just remember, we're used to this.

PAIGE: Right. Think mean. (She shakes her shoulders, loosening them up.)

Think nasty.

(They head over to DARRYL. A MAN walks up to PAIGE fully intending to pick her

up.)

MAN: Ahem.

(PAIGE pushes him away from her and he falls backward to the ground. Ignoring

him, they continue to make their way toward DARRYL. They reach him. PHOEBE

clears her throat.)

(A couple of OFFICERS walk up to them to block them from reaching DARRYL.

DARRYL waves them away.)

EVIL DARRYL: It's all right. Let 'em through. I knew you'd show up sooner or

later.

PHOEBE: How's Sheila?

(DARRYL looks at PHOEBE who raises her eyebrows to him.)

EVIL DARRYL: (to the dancer) It's all right, honey. I'll be here all night.

(She climbs off of his lap and walks away.)

EVIL DARRYL: Sheila who?

(DARRYL looks at his OFFICER buddy and they share a laugh. He reaches out and

they knock knuckles in some sort of manly gesture.)

(PHOEBE has had all she can take. She steps forward, knocks DARRYL backward

till he falls backward to the ground, chair and all. The back of his head hits

the floor with a thud. PHOEBE reaches up, grabs the nearby bottle of liquor off

of the waiter's tray by its neck, breaks it and holds the jagged edge up against

DARRYL'S throat.)

PHOEBE: (firmly) Leo and Chris, where are they? (harshly) Where are they?

EVIL DARRYL: Last time I saw them was at the police station. Me and my boys

tried to give Chris what he deserved. But Leo orbed him away. I've never seen

him run from a fight before.

PAIGE: Where'd they go?

EVIL DARRYL: If I knew, do you think I'd be here waiting for you? (He looks

them over.) Where you been anyway? Undercover in the underworld?

PHOEBE: Why?

EVIL DARRYL: Bright, happy colors? Not exactly your style. Get away from me.

I don't want Sheridan to see me with you. She's been all over my ass.

(PHOEBE straightens up and turns around to follow DARRYL'S gaze. Up on the

stage dancing with the pole is the EVIL INSPECTOR SHERIDAN.)

(She turns back to DARRYL.)

PHOEBE: Don't get up.

(PAIGE and PHOEBE slowly make their way to the door.)

PAIGE: Now what?

PHOEBE: I think maybe we're looking at this all wrong. Maybe we all are.

PAIGE: Come again?

PHOEBE: Well, listen, if Darryl won't help Leo and Chris because he's evil,

then they'd have to go to someone who's good, right, to help them?

PAIGE: Ok, yeah, but who's not evil here? Where are the good guys, they

hiding?

PHOEBE: Yeah, in the underworld. Think about it. Reverse it. Who's good

here?

PAIGE: Demons.

PHOEBE: Right, and if I know Leo, he would have gone after the most powerful

good demon there is.

PAIGE: You're right.

CUT TO:

SCENE #24:

[INT. GARDEN - UNDERWORLD - MIRROR WORLD -- DAY

(GOOD BARBAS turns around. He's dressed in white, has a smile plastered on his

face and speaks like a hippie out of the 60's.)

GOOD BARBAS: I know the truth of all your hopes because I can feel your

greatest hope inside here, the hope that one day to return home.

(We find that he's talking to LEO and CHRIS in the underworld garden. A

beautiful, green place full of plantlife and sunlight.)

(LEO and CHRIS glance at each other. They can't believe that GOOD BARBAS is

like this - dressed completely in white and all smiley-like.)

GOOD BARBAS: Oh, and of course, your presence here gives me great hope, the

hope that someplace there really is a different kind of world, a world where the

greater good ... the, uh, the goodness of the heart prevails.

(GOOD BARBAS walks past them. He places a hand of support on LEO'S shoulder.)

CHRIS: (suspiciously) Is he for real?

LEO: (to CHRIS) He must be. Demon of Fear in our world must be the Demon of

Hope here. (to GOOD BARBAS) Question is, do you have enough power to send us

back?

GOOD BARBAS: Oh, alas, no, I do not, not if you were brought here by the Power

of Three. But, however, hope springs eternal, so I may be able to persuade the

sisters of my world to help us simply by relying on their greatest hope, the

hope to reunite with your counterparts ... and then ... maybe ... (He waves his

hand slowly and looks at his palm, reading CHRIS' greatest hope.) ... you will

be able to return to your time before it's too late as you hope.

(He moves his hand closer to touch CHRIS, but CHRIS brushes him away.)

CHRIS: Whoa. Don't touch me.

(PAIGE and PHOEBE orb into the underworld garden.)

PAIGE: Oh, thank god.

(LEO and CHRIS turn around and see them.)

GOOD BARBAS: Quickly, orb away. I will deal with them. I've done it before.

LEO: No, it's ok. They're the good ones.

CHRIS: Trust us. They're not evil.

EVIL PHOEBE: (o.s.) No, but we are.

(Off to the side, they turn and see EVIL PHOEBE and EVIL PAIGE stepping out into

the open. EVIL PAIGE waves at them.)

QUICK FLASH TO:

SCENE #25:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - PIPER'S BEDROOM -- DAY

(PIPER is lying on the bed hugging a pillow for support while MRS. WINTERBOURNE

helps her through her contractions.)

MRS. WINTERBOURNE: Breathe, dear, in long, out short. One in ... three short.

(MRS. WINTERBOURNE puffs out three short breaths of air.)

MRS. WINTERBOURNE: In ... three out.

(She puffs out three short breaths of air again.)

PIPER: (grunts) Where are my sisters?

MRS. WINTERBOURNE: Gideon's trying to find them, dear. Just try to focus on

the breath. In ...

(MRS. WINTERBOURNE puffs out short breaths of air. GIDEON walks into the room.)

GIDEON: What happened?

MRS. WINTERBOURNE: Her water's broke. She needs to get to a hospital.

PIPER: Did you find them?

GIDEON: No, not yet, but you can't wait any longer. It's not safe. (to MRS.

WINTERBOURNE) Go. Hurry.

(MRS. WINTERBOURNE nods.)

PIPER: Somebody has to stay with Wyatt.

(GIDEON glances over at WYATT playing quietly in his playpen. WYATT stops and

looks at GIDEON.)

(GIDEON turns to PIPER.)

GIDEON: Don't worry. I'll take care of him.

(GIDEON'S eyes again reverts back over to WYATT.)

FADE OUT

(COMMERCIAL SET)

FADE IN.

SCENE #26:

[EXT. GARDEN - UNDERWORLD - MIRROR WORLD -- DAY

(PHOEBE and PAIGE face off against EVIL PHOEBE and EVIL PAIGE as LEO, CHRIS and

GOOD BARBAS stand in the center watching.)

PHOEBE: Nice knuckles. Brass?

EVIL PHOEBE: No. Tiffany's.

PAIGE: Ooh, what a waste of a nice blue box.

EVIL PAIGE: What'd you say, witch?

PHOEBE: Ok, look, we didn't come here to fight. We just came here to get Leo

and Chris.

EVIL PHOEBE: Well, so did we.

PAIGE: Fine. You give us ours, we'll give you yours.

EVIL PAIGE: Right, like we can trust you. You're good.

PHEOBE: Wait, you can't trust us? Who are the evil ones here?

GOOD BARBAS: Come on, ladies. Have some hope. We can work this out

peacefully.

PHOEBE/ EVIL PHOEBE: Shut up!

PAIGE / EVIL PAIGE: Shut up!

EVIL PAIGE: We'll take care of you later.

PHOEBE: Psst.

(PHOEBE and PAIGE turn around for a brief strategy conference as EVIL PHOEBE and

EVIL PAIGE also take the opportunity to discuss their strategy.)

PHOEBE: (to PAIGE) Ok, we're gonna have to make a move because the longer the

worlds are out of balance ...

EVIL PHOEBE: (to EVIL PAIGE) ... the worse the damage is.

EVIL PAIGE: We have to get everyone back to where they belong.

PAIGE: (to PHOEBE) Problem is, there's no talking to those witches. I wish I

could just vanquish them.

EVIL PHOEBE: (to EVIL PAIGE) Me, too, but that'll really screw up the balance.

We're gonna have to settle for ...

PHOEBE: (to PAIGE) ... knocking them out so we can get Leo and Chris outta

here.

EVIL PAIGE: (to EVIL PHOEBE) Good. We'll orb out and grab them from behind.

PHOEBE: Perfect.

(Ready, they all turn around. PAIGE and PHOEBE immediately orb out. EVIL PAIGE

and EVIL PHEOBE also black orb out.)

(Their orbs rise up and collide into each other causing a loud and powerful

explosion mid-air.)

(Each pair falls back to the ground, landing on their backside as they re-

animate into their selves. They get to their feet.)

EVIL PHOEBE: That sucked.

PHOEBE: (to PAIGE) All right, I'll take mine, you take yours.

(PHOEBE steps away from PAIGE as EVIL PHOEBE steps forward to join her.)

(EVIL PAIGE holds out her hand and a Darklighter's cross-bow appears in her

grip. She hoists it up and points it straight at PAIGE. PAIGE gasps.)

(EVIL PAIGE fires. PAIGE holds up her hand.)

PAIGE: Arrow!

(The arrow orbs out and falls to the ground. EVIL PAIGE fires again.)

PAIGE: Arrow!

(The arrow orbs out and falls harmlessly to the ground.)

(Meanwhile, PHOEBE and EVIL PHOEBE are deep in an evenly-matched hand-to-hand

combat. Each punch thrown by one is blocked by the other.)

(Like two mirror images fighting against each other, each move is matched and

countered. They both fall back to the ground and bounce back to their feet to

face each other again.)

(EVIL PAIGE once again fires an arrow while PAIGE continues to orb it out to the

side.)

PAIGE: Arrow!

(Frustrated that it's not working, EVIL PAIGE tosses the crossbow to the side.

They both look around and come up with the same idea.)

EVIL PAIGE: Rock!

PAIGE: Rock!

(They each orb a small boulder and hurl it toward the other. In the center, LEO

yells out a warning.)

LEO: Look out!

(They duck just as the two orbed boulders collide mid-air with the other causing

a small explosion.)

(Pebbles and other debris rain down upon them.)

LEO: This is nuts. No one can win. They're too evenly matched.

CHRIS: Well, they think alike.

(PAIGE and EVIL PAIGE both hold out their hands for another rock to throw.)

EVIL PAIGE: Boulder!

PAIGE: Boulder!

(This time, it's a larger rock. LEO, CHRIS and the GOOD BARBAS scramble to find

some cover. They run toward the group of rocks off to the side.)

(LEO and CHRIS dive for the rocks just as the white orbs and the black orbs head

straight for the other. It explodes on impact.)

LEO: We don't have time for this. I gotta get back to Piper. We gotta get you

home.

CHRIS: When Gideon said something can go wrong with the portal, I don't think

he knew how wrong.

GOOD BARBAS: You said Gideon?

CHRIS: Yeah. Why?

GOOD BARBAS: Because just maybe he did know how wrong it could go.

(CHRIS turns and looks worriedly at LEO.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #27:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - PIPER'S BEDROOM -- DAY

(At last, GIDEON is alone with WYATT. He slowly walks around the bed toward

WYATT'S playpen. As he approaches, WYATT puts up his force shield. Their eyes

meet.)

GIDEON: That won't protect you for long, my boy. Not for long.

(GIDEON spreads his hands around the shield, palms flat facing the surface. He

takes a deep breath and concentrates. Bolts of electricity emit from the palms

of his hands and connect at the top.)

(GIDEON starts to glow white as he orbs WYATT, himself and WYATT'S force shield

out of the bedroom.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #28:

[EXT. GARDEN UNDERWORLD - MIRROR WORLD -- DAY

(PHOEBE and EVIL PHOEBE continue to fight. PHOEBE swings her leg in an arc,

EVIL PHOEBE jumps up to avoid being knocked down. The two continue to fight,

evenly matched at every punch and kick.)

(EVIL PAIGE holds out her hand and calls for another boulder.)

EVIL PAIGE: Boulder!

PAIGE: Boulder!

(They throw the orbs at each other and it explodes mid-air upon impact. Pebbles

and other debris rain down upon LEO, CHRIS and GOOD BARBAS.)

LEO: What do you mean? Gideon is after Wyatt?

GOOD BARBAS: He was desperately hoping to eliminate Wyatt.

(Off screen, we hear the sounds of orbing - then more pebbles and debris fall on

LEO, CHRIS and GOOD BARBAS.)

(Meanwhile, PHOEBE and EVIL PHOEBE continue to fight. Hands clasped, holding

the other, EVIL PHOEBE kicks PHOEBE in the back. PHOEBE kicks EVIL PHOEBE in

the back. They both go down, exhausted.)

(PAIGE throws up her hands in a draw.)

(EVIL PAIGE walks up to PAIGE, they both face off ready to fight hand-to-hand

... when their cell phones ring. THE PAIGES check the caller ID.)

PAIGE/ EVIL PAIGE: It's Piper.

(They answer their phones.)

PAIGE/ EVIL PAIGE: Hello?

PIPER: (from phone) Where the hell are you? I'm in labor, for Christ's sakes.

Get your ass down here.

PHOEBE/ EVIL PHOEBE: Is she ok?

PAIGE/ EVIL PAIGE: She's in labor.

PIPER: (from phone) Who's that? You've got an echo. What the hell is going

on?

PAIGE/ EVIL PAIGE: I'm on my way.

(They both hang up. LEO, CHRIS and GOOD BARBAS get to their feet and move away

from the protection of the rocks.)

PAIGE: We have to go get Piper.

LEO: And Wyatt.

(PHOEBE glances over at EVIL PHOEBE.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #29:

[INT. MANOR - ATTIC -- DAY

(GIDEON, eyes closed and arms spread, stands over the Book of Shadows and reads

the spell out loud.)

GIDEON: (reading)

"Wanton powers in this blade, yield,

penetrate that which would shield."

(Hovering over the Book of Shadows is an athame. As soon as the spell is

completed, the athame glows gold and is infused with power.)

(GIDEON reaches up and picks the athame out of the air. He exhales deeply as he

holds the athame in both hands. WYATT is sitting on the floor in the center of

the carpet still protected within the walls of his force shield.)

(GIDEON takes the athame and walks over to WYATT. He kneels down beside the

shield and touches the athame to the shield wall. Immediately, the power from

the shield is sucked into the athame. When it's done, WYATT looks at GIDEON.

He is now completely unprotected.)

GIDEON: (regretfully) I'm truly sorry, but this is for the greater good.

(GIDEON holds out the athame in his hands intending to finish WYATT, when the

athame starts to orb out of his grip.)

(His eyes widen as he looses his grip on the orbing athame. The white orbs rise

up and hover near his chest. Suddenly, it plunges deep into his chest. He

cries out in pain as the athame solidifies.)

GIDEON: Ohh! Aah!

(GIDEON reaches for the athame and pulls it out of his chest.)

(He readjusts his grip on the athame intending to plunge it down into the child,

when he's overcome with pain.)

(In the distance, we hear the echo-y sounds of women chanting.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #30:

[INT. (EVIL) MANOR - ATTIC - MIRROR WORLD -- DAY

(EVIL GIDEON puts the athame down as he's overcome with pain. Behind him, both

sets of PAIGES and PHOEBES read the same spell. LEO and CHRIS watch from the

attic doorway.)

BOTH PHOEBES AND PAIGES: (together)

We call upon ancient lore

to punish with the power of four,

strike down this threat from both there and here,

make him suffer, then disappear."

(EVIL GIDEON black orbs out, disappearing completely from the attic.)

(EVIL WYATT sits on the attic floor crying.)

PHOEBE/ EVIL PHOEBE: Wyatt, thank god.

(BOTH PHOEBES take a step forward. PHOEBE stops and glances over at EVIL

PHOEBE. She backs away to allow EVIL PHOEBE to pick up her nephew.)

(EVIL PHOEBE picks up EVIL WYATT. LEO and CHRIS rush into the attic. CHRIS

stops by EVIL PAIGE while LEO heads for the athame on the attic floor.)

LEO?: Did you give that bad man Gideon those wounds?

EVIL PAIGE: (proudly) It looks like Wyatt can handle himself.

(LEO picks the athame up and looks at it.)

LEO: Yeah, but for how long? Gideon's one of the most powerful Elders. If he

wants him dead, he'll find a way.

CHRIS: I can't believe it was Gideon all along.

LEO: And he's still out there. If he wasn't vanquished here, he wasn't

vanquished in our world, either.

PAIGE: So what we need to do is get everybody back in the right place.

EVIL PAIGE: Yeah, fix this whole nutty balance ...

(They both stop as they find themselves saying the same thing.)

PAIGE: Balance ...

EVIL PAIGE: Thing.

PAIGE: (nods) I'm with ya.

LEO: The problem is we don't have the Power of Three to open the portal.

PHOEBE: No, but we do have ...

EVIL PHOEBE: (coldly) ... The Power of Four.

(PAIGE and EVIL PAIGE both turn around to prepare for the portal spell. They

walk over to the blank wall. EVIL PAIGE hands PAIGE a thick piece of white

chalk.)

(Together, they reach up to draw the triquetra on the wall.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #31:

[INT. MAGIC SCHOOL - GIDEON'S STUDY -- DAY

(GIDEON and EVIL GIDEON face each other, hands spread, palms flat against the

mirror. They're both cast in a gold glow as they heal themselves.)

(The gold glow fades and the healing is complete. EVIL GIDEON puts his hands

down and turns away.)

BOTH: Ahh ...

GIDEON: At least we're still alive.

EVIL GIDEON: (angry and frustrated) Only because we barely made it back here

in time.

GIDEON: Still, we healed each other and we can try again, especially now that

we can breach Wyatt's shield.

EVIL GIDEON: (angry) But the sisters know about us now. Worse, the imbalance

has caused a shift in both worlds.

GIDEON: (calmly) Which we should be able to use to our advantage to distract

them whilst we complete our task. We created the imbalance. We should be able

to repair the shift, and when we do, we'll make sure that the sisters forget

everything.

(EVIL GIDEON glares at GIDEON. He turns his back to GIDEON, throws his black

robes around himself and heads out of the study.)

(GIDEON watches him leave.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #32:

[INT. MANOR - ATTIC -- DAY

(The triquetra portal appears on the attic wall, it glows white and grows. LEO,

CHRIS, PAIGE and PHOEBE step out of the portal.)

LEO: There's my brave little guy.

(LEO sees WYATT sitting calmly in the center of the attic carpet. He turns to

CHRIS and the others..)

LEO: Quick. The portal's closing. We gotta get their men back through.

CHRIS: I'll get 'em.

(CHRIS orbs out. LEO heads toward WYATT to pick him up.)

LEO: Hey, buddy. I got ya.

(PHOEBE turns to PAIGE.)

PHOEBE: Ok, so if Evil Piper's in labor, that means our Piper must be, too. We

gotta get to the hospital.

PAIGE: Ok, we have to get the bag.

(PAIGE and PHOEBE rush out of the attic. LEO takes a moment and holds WYATT.)

CUT TO:

SCENE #33:

[EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR - FRONT PORCH/ FRONT YARD -- DAY

(The front door opens; PHOEBE and PAIGE step out of the house and into a

completely different world than the one they left before.)

(PHOEBE stops and stares at the scene in front of her. The sun is shining, the

sky is clear and a beautiful rainbow paints the picture-perfect sky. The street

is pristine clean and yards are neatly trimmed. Children shout and play

nearby.)

(They stop and stare trying to take it all in. Neighbors are out in their

yards, a worker walking by sees them and waves.)

WORKER: Hey, there! How're you doing?

PAIGE: Ok, this is really ... strange.

(They look around and notice more cheery, happy people smiling and waving to

each other.)

MAN: Hi, neighbor!

(Meanwhile, their neighbor calls for their attention.)

MRS. NOBLE: Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo, ladies! Yoo-hoo!

(MRS. NOBLE, wearing a red jogging outfit, makes her way toward them. She

reaches them and stops.)

MRS. NOBLE: I've been waiting for you

PHOEBE: Mrs. Noble. Hi. I was just coming out to move the car.

MRS. NOBLE: Oh, I know. You're a busy, busy, busy girl!

PAIGE: Yeah, see, it's our sister Piper. She's in labor, and we're all a

little crazy.

(The PATROL OFFICER makes his way leisurely up the walk toward them. The

neighbors gather around on the sidewalk to watch.)

PHOEBE: And I won't park there again, I promise.

PATROL OFFICER: That's right. I know you won't.

(PHOEBE'S smiling, her eyes closed. She doesn't notice the PATROL OFFICER take

out his gun and fire point blank at her.)

(PAIGE turns and catches PHOEBE as she falls backward.)

PATROL OFFICER: (smiling) Wrongs must be righted.

(The crowd shouts out their agreement and encouragement.)

NEIGHBOR: (o.s.) There you go.

PAIGE: Help!

MRS. NOBLE: Have a super day!

PAIGE: Help?!

(PHOEBE falls back down to the ground.)

PAIGE: Help! Somebody, help!

(The PATROL OFFICER smiles and nods his head. He re-holsters his gun, turns and

walks back down the front walk. He ignores PAIGE completely.)

PAIGE: Please, someone!

(MRS. NOBLE, satisfied with the judgment, turns and heads back to her house.

She completely ignores PAIGE'S cries for help.)

PAIGE: Someone, help!

(PHOEBE is completely unconscious, the bleeding wound in her chest getting

bigger.)

PAIGE: Please, someone?!

(PAIGE helplessly kneels next to PHOEBE while calling out for help.)

PAIGE: Someone?! Help! Someone, help!

(She looks up.)

PAIGE: Leo?! Leo?!

(The crowd in front of the house disburses. An ice cream truck pulls up to the

curb on the opposite side of the street, its cheery music announcing its arrival

a completely opposite to PAIGE'S desperate cries for assistance.)

PAIGE: Someone, help! Please, someone?!

(The community, neighbors and everyone ignores PAIGE and continues on their

merry way.)

PAIGE: Leo?!

51


End file.
